So Contagious
by unapologetic-ApathyX
Summary: Ellie's realization of how she feels, her flashbacks, and of course her everything, Craig. Song fic to the song So Contagious by Acceptance


Hola, this is the author.  
This is a song fic to the song of "So Contagious" by Acceptance.  
And it's to the couple Ellie/Craig.  
I really hope you like it. ♥  
**-unapologeticApathyX**

_

* * *

_

_Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected  
And I can tell that I've been moving in so slow. _

_

* * *

_

Ellie stuffed her notes on her topic for journalism in the first drawer, labeled, "Notes."

Her mind was way too crowded tonight, and she could only wonder why. She popped her finger in her mouth, and started to chew on her nail, painted a deep red. This morning Craig left- back to his hip-hop, big rock star life. Everything perfect and he had left Ellie behind. All alone, just like she was before he came. She was so excited that he had returned- she wanted to run up to him and hug him, and stay like that forever.  
Ellie had recently come to terms with her decision, and the way she felt. She loved Jesse, but not the way she loved Craig. She couldn't lie to Jesse, so she told him the truth. He took it, surprisingly, well. He nodded, kissed her forehead, and whispered, "I know. I had a feeling." This made her eyes teary, and several tears fell- but she smiled, and hugged him, and whispered back, "Thank you."

_

* * *

_

_Don't let it throw you off too far  
Cause I'll be running right behind you. _

_

* * *

_

She reached down to her last drawer, the one she kept secret. And no one knew what was in it, but her. She always wore a key around her neck that opened the drawer. She had this drawer for special moments. Like this one. Reaching up, and untying the knot, and letting the key fall to the middle of her palm, she placed it against the key hole on her secret last drawer. She pushed the key into the drawer, and turned the key; the whirl of memories whished out from the case.  
Pictures and photo-albums, old notebooks, year books, and secret notes, emails. Everything from her high school years. Ellie decided to pull out the pictures first. The picture on top was one of her and Ashley- from her first year; she smiled and laughed a bit at Ash's expression. She flipped it on her desk, continuing onto the second picture, Marco and Ellie, the perfect "couple" with a huge hidden secret. She flicked that picture on top of the first, and went onto the third one; all of her friends- Ash, Marco, Dylan, Spinner, Jimmy, and all the rest. They were all there, picture perfect. Oh, did she miss those times. Last (but very not least in Ellie's mind) was her fourth picture. Craig. He was smiling, his perfect smile, holding his guitar, and winking right at Ellie

_

* * *

_

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this. _

_

* * *

_

Ellie ran her fore finger over his fragile face, grazing his hair, eyes, nose, and lips. They were forever frozen in a picture-perfect memory, in this image Ellie held in her hands.  
As she ran her fingers over it, another substance touched the image. But this substance fell from Ellie's eyes, and she could not stop them. They ran down over the image, and to the end, gathering there at the bottom, before falling off the end- ultimately making the paper bend a little.  
She missed him so much. Why did she say no? Why couldn't she of run into his arms, and said, "As soon as you get out of rehab, we'll be together. You and me. No one else. Forever." And whisper three words that she had said to almost no one? She recalled the occasion in her mind. He pressed his forehead against hers, his hands on her hips:  
"I love you, Ellie."

_

* * *

_

_You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously. _

_

* * *

_

The thought of him saying that, only made her cry more. He did not mean it. He never would. She loved him more than anything, more than her heart could bear. And she always loved him, and she knew she always would.  
Ellie hated crying. It let her guard down. It showed a side of her, she'd never shown anyone before. Except Ash. But this was a good cry, and she needed it. She just didn't need the pain.  
Tears kept streaking down her face, ruining the make up she had taken so long to put on. Taken so long to impress Craig. So he could look at her, and marvel. Call her beautiful like her always called Manny, beautiful. Ellie never thought she was beautiful- not even pretty. But Craig made her feel that way. She could walk in, her hair all messed up, in torn clothes, make up running, and sobbing her eyes out, and he would smile at her. And she would feel the best she had ever felt. That's why she loved him.  
_

* * *

_

_Oh, when I'm around you I'm predictable  
Cause I believe in loving you at first sight. _

_

* * *

_

Back when she was dating Jesse, sometimes her mind would slip. And she would wonder what Manny had that she didn't. The list went on, and on in her mind. But one thing stood out. Ellie loved him. More than Manny ever would. And they both knew that.  
Her hands were almost completely covered in tears by now. Her elbows rested on her desk, her hands curled up in fists and placed against her eyes. Ellie choked out small hicks and whimpers, trying to keep her sounds low as to wake no one up. She didn't want anyone to see her. Except Craig. She would let Craig see her like this. She trusted him that much.

_

* * *

_

_I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to  
To take a hold of you. _

_

* * *

_

Every moment she had ever had with Craig passed in her mind. His hugs, his smiles, his laugh, his eyes, his touch, his voice… God, she had missed him so much. Why was she such a fool?  
Her arms folded down on her desk, and she buried her head in her arms, and continued crying. Sobbing. Weeping. She just knew she couldn't stop. So this is what love does to you. So much hurt for even a second's worth of happiness. But Ellie knew, that happiness would last her a lifetime- no matter how much hurt it brought her.

_

* * *

_

_Oh you're everything I'm wanting  
Come to think of it, I'm aching. _

_

* * *

_

The pictures that first started these emotions were long gone, spread around the floor, even in her mind- they were the last things she could have worried about.  
Her breath began to slow down, less ragged, and more constant, predictable. Her eyes were tired, they burned. And she had buried her fingers deep in her bright red hair. She closed her eyes, and turned her head away from the bright light that lay on her desk. There was only one thing in her mind right now. Craig's voice, smiling, and repeating over and over, "Ellie… Ellie… Ellie…  
"I love you, Ellie."

_

* * *

_

_On account of my transgression  
Will you welcome this confession? _

_

* * *

_

Ellie tried to drift off to sleep, consciousness happening off and on. And as she did every night before she went to sleep, Ellie thought about him. Mr. Him. Mr. Rock Star. Mr. Craig Manning.  
She wondered if he could ever love her as much as she loved him. But she knew that was impossible. No such thing would ever, ever happen. No matter how much she wished, and she dreamed.  
Another tear feel down her cheek and rested there on her desk. Numerous times had Ellie fell asleep on her desk- but this one was different. This time meant so much more. She had never cried so hard, and so much before. But, again, this time was different. She was older and she understood some things. But not all.  
She wondered if he thought of her as much as she thought of him. Again, another failure. But the thought made her smile a little bit, through this whole rough night of sobbing, she smiled. And just like the tears- this emotion came from him. Mr. Him. Her Mr. Him. At least, he was in her mind. And he always would be.

_

* * *

_

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this. _

_

* * *

_

Sleep over came her this time. A smile across her fragile features, and tears still running down her pale cheeks. She knew this would happen at times, but not all the time. And she knew something else; Ellie knew she loved Craig Manning. More than anyone ever would, he would always own her heart, no matter where he was. With this thought, Ellie gave into unconsciousness, letting one final tear fall.

"Ellie… Ellie… Ellie…  
I love you, Ellie."

_

* * *

_

_You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously. _

_

* * *

_

Hello again. ♥  
Did you like it?  
I really hope so. :  
Thank you so much.  
Please rate & review for any comments or creative critism.  
NO burns.  
Or I'll brutally kick you in the pants.♥  
Thanks again.  
**-unapologeticApathyX**


End file.
